Define Family
by HOAluver13
Summary: After seven years, Nina's father contacts Nina's family inviting them to stay with him for Christmas. When they arrive, they get some shocking news, including a new mother and siblings. There, Nina falls in love with a guy she'd never thought she'd fall for. Problem is, her father doesn't approve. But how will Nina react to the fact that man she despises is controling her life? AU.


**Note: In this story, Nina's parents didn't die and are divorced. Nina also has two brothers. Eddie is Nina's older brother, who's 19 and in college, and Hunter is Nina's 13 year old brother. Nina lives with her mom, gran, and Hunter in Virginia and her dad lives in England. Her gran lives with Nina's mother 'cause she doesn't know where her son is nor has been in contact with him in years. **

**AU. A lot of characters OOC.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, signaling I'm awake from my peaceful sleep. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was 8:36. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my calander that hung on the wall near the window. I grabbed a marker off my desk and crossed out today. The second Saturday of December.

I slipped on my slippers and walked out of my room and into the hall bathroom. I did all the things I normally do on Saturday mornings. Brush my teeth and brush my hair. I usually don't shower till later in the day 'cause I don't usually go anywhere.

About five minutes later, I realized I was hungry and headed to the kitchen. I walked down the stairs, which were decorated with garland, ornaments and lights. And the hallway was filled with decorations and Christmas cards. Mom always has the entire house decorated for Christmas. Christmas has always been her favorite holiday, and mine, too. And ever since dad left, mom has always tried to make Christmas extra special. She goes all out on Christmas decorations. Every room, hallway, corner is decorated. Except for the inside of our bedrooms. But, the outside of our doors are decorated with reefs and garlands and Christmas lights. Before Eddie left for college, every year he and Hunter would go pick out the tree, with Gran's approval of course. And mom and I, and sometimes Gran, would make the gingerbread house together. And on Christmas Eve we would all help bake the cookies for Santa. But Hunter would always make it into a food fight. Hunter would "accidentally" flick flour in Eddie's face and Eddie would throw a handful at Hunter then Hunter would try to get him back but miss and hit me instead. Then I would throw an egg at Hunter and Eddie would laugh and I would throw one at him and Hunter would laugh we'd all get into this huge fight and eventually mom would join in.

And then we'd divide into teams. Hunter and Eddie against mom and I. Goofing off and throwing food at each other. We never did that kind of stuff with dad around. Dad wasn't the most festive person out of our family, but loved mom and mom loved Christmas so he at least let us do a few Christmas type things and hang a few decorations. But that was before he left us. And now, we do whatever it takes to have the best Christmas ever.

I walked into the kitchen where Gran was sitting at the table in the corner, drinking her coffee, as mom was finishing up making breakfast. Hunter was sitting at the island eating his pancakes and was on his laptop.

"Morning," I greeted, taking a seat next to Hunter. "Good morning, sweetheart," Mom replied. "Morning," Gran stated. "I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes," Mom said, setting a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of me. "Thanks," I stated and took a bite of eggs.

"Mom, did you know that Destuctor 5 comes out next weekend?" Hunter asked. "You mentioned it," Mom replied. "Isn't that rated R?" I questioned, cutting my pancakes.

"No way are you seeing a rated R movie," Mom said. "Come on, Mom!" Hunter cried. "No," Mom stated. "Come on, Julie. Let the kid go. You're only young once," Gran commented. "You heard Gran. You're only young once," Hunter repeated. Hunter gave mom his famous puppy dog eyes. "Pwease," he said. I chuckled quietly and shook my head at my darling little brother.

Mom sighed. "Alright. When Eddie comes home next weekend, you can go and see it. But he _has_ to be with you."

"Yes!" Hunter cheered. "Thank you, mom!" he said, giving Mom a hug, which he rarely ever does by the way.

"Nina. You and I have to decide what we're doing for the gingerbread house this year," Mom said, who still had her arms wrapped around her son. "Oh! I already have some ideas. They're in my room. I'll bring them down later," I told her.

* * *

After breakfast, I walked out onto the front porch, wrapped in a thick, wool blanket and holding a mug of hot chocolate. Outside, the ground was covered with inches of pure white, glistening snow. I sat down on the porch swing and looked around, admiring the beauty and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Next door, a man walked out of his house and started making his way to his mail box when he saw me.

"Morning, Nina!" He called. "Good morning, Mr. Smith!" I replied, "How's your wife?" "She doing good. Her surgery went well and should be back on her feet soon," Mr. Smith said, taking the mail out of the mailbox. "That's good. Tell her I hope she gets better soon!" I told him. Mrs. Smith had recently had her hip replaced after an accident when she and I were hanging decorations outside her house. "Will do," Mr. Smith said, "Have a nice day, Nina."

"You, too," I called back and Mr. Smith walked back in his house. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and took in the scenery. I liked my neighborhood. Mainly 'cause I've lived here my whole life. It was small, safe, it wasn't near any busy roads but it wasn't far from any other civilization. We live in a fairly small town where everyone knows everyone. My neighbors were all very nice and polite. Everyone helped out and did favors for each other when needed and really cared for one another. As if we were all one big happy family. It was almost too good to be true.

As more snow started falling from the sky, Hunter opened the front door. "Dad just called..." he said. I rolled my eyes. Dad rarely ever calls. And when he does he acts he cares and wants to know what's going on in our life. But I know he doesn't cause if he did, he wouldn't have left in the first place.

"...he's taking us for Christmas this year." "What?!" I yelled, "No. I'm not going anywhere near the man I refuse to call my father." "Nins, come on. It's not like we have choice. He just called and announced it. Anyway, our flight leaves tonight."

"Alright, whatever" I replied, taking another sip of my drink. "And mom wants to talk to you," Hunter stated, then went back inside. I reluctantly followed.

When I entered the kitchen, Mom and Gran were having a discussion. "...and he thinks he could waltz in here after seven years-" Mom yelled, until I cleared my throat, signaling I was here.

"Hunter said you wanted to see me," I stated. "Yes. I assume Hunter already told you about Christmas," her mom said. I nodded. "Well there's other news," she continued, "When your father and I got divorced after he left, apparently he had gotten shared custody, which I didn't remember the judge talking about that till I looked through the papers. Anyway, your father phoned me, talking about all this and we decided that after this school year, you and Hunter are going to England to live with your father."

"WHAT?!" I cried.

"Now honey-"

"No! He can't do that," I protested. "He can," Mom explained. "But why does he care now whether or not he gets us. He didn't care for the last seven years so why now?!" I shouted. "I don't know," Mom told me.

"But I don't want to live with him," I said. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. "I know but I have no control over this," Mom's voice cracked. I couldn't handle this any more. I quickly ran out of the room. "Nina!" Mom called after me but I kept running with tears streaming down my face.

I ran into my room and fell onto my bed. I sobbed into my pillow, not even caring if Hunter, the king of "I like peace and quiet," could hear me. Why does my father have to ruin everything? First he leaves, destroying our family, and now he shows up again expecting everyone to drop everything they're doing and hug and kiss him to death. Well that's not going to happen. He left us heartbroken and hurt and it took years to finally get over him. Especially mom. When he left, she would stay in her room all day and cry, hoping that he would walk through the door any minute. She wouldn't eat no matter how many times we tried, she would just cry herself to sleep. And she offically lost it when she got the divorce papers in the mail.

Eddie was bad, too. He and dad were best friends. They would play around everyday. They would play basketball, baseball, and even play catch with little Hunter. When dad left, Eddie gave up sports just like that. Whenever I would go out to play basketball, he would just sit and stare into space and act as if I wasn't even there. And every time someone would try to talk to him into playing, he would lash out at them. Hunter was only six at the time and didn't really know what was going on. But it didn't help when he would keep asking, "Where's daddy?" "Where's daddy?" And one day Eddie lost control and punched Hunter in the face. Eddie still regrets it to this day. But I don't blame him, I probably would've done that too.

As for me, I didn't know what I felt. Angry, hurt, confused. No, just angry. Angry at what he did to our family. Angry that he made mom cry. Angry that Eddie quit little league because it reminded him of the man who betrayed us. Angry that he left Hunter confused. Angry that he left us hoping that he would come home but never did. Angry that he left without any reasonable or possible explanation. All ever felt towards that man is pure hatred. And I still do. I never wanted anything to do with my so called "father." And now, we have to live him. My last year of high school is going to be spent in whatever place he lives in. What is it Europe? Well wherever he lives still won't change the fact that I won't be able to graduate with my childhood friends. And I'm going to have to start over in a brand new place. How am I going to do this? I've never been out of Virginia before.

I sighed. Eddie was lucky. Being nineteen, he was a legal adult and able to make his own decisions. And more importantly, he wasn't forced to live with dad. Eddie is actually starting to look for his own apartment near the University of Virginia. Again that lucky bitch.

I lifted my head and looked at my nightstand. An old family photo from a few years ago sat by the corner. It was me, mom, dad, Eddie, Hunter, and Gran in our backyard. I grabbed the picture and stomped over to the trash can. I threw the photo in the trash with all my strength, making sure the glass would crack. And I walked out of my room. Dad isn't going to ruin our lives anymore.

* * *

**Don't worry the other characters will come into play later on and some will be very interesting.**

**Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue.**


End file.
